


It all started with a bet

by akaya



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, blowjobs are fun, dirty is the way to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Arthur is on his knees and Eames discovers the joys of the modern technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started with a bet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Inception_Kink as an answer to this prompt: [While Arthur is giving him a blow job, Eames pulls out his phone and starts filming him. It turns Arthur on even more.](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/17669.html?thread=36604933#t36604933)

What makes Arthur a perfect Point is, _besides the obvious knack for researching,_ that he always goes through with his plans and his personal dictionary does not include such petty words like back down or withdraw.

Eames knows it. Hell, every person that had the pleasure of working with Arthur knows it. _But what others don’t know_ , Eames thinks with a smug grin, walking over to Arthur’s desk. _That it’s a weakness of his._

The Point sees him walking in his direction and turns away from his paperwork, staring him straight in the eye, “Yes, Eames?”

Eames laughs at the suspicious look on his face, but he doesn’t immediately answer. Instead he simply looks at him innocently, and Arthur has to see it, because his frown eases away and he only arches his eyebrow. Eames darts a quick glance around the room, making sure that they’re out of the earshot of the other team members, before leaning closer to Arthur, his smirk not so innocent anymore.

“I want to cash in.”

+

  
It started with a bet. Because boys will be boys, and you shouldn’t give them big guns and too much of a free time, because then they get those silly ideas and the amount of the testosterone in the atmosphere does not need to be heightened. Really.

The bet was hardly anything sublime. All they had to do was to beat the shit out of the projections in their new extractor’s mind. Been there, done that. The winner is the one who kills more.

 _But of course,_ Eames insisted. _There would be no fun without betting on something._ He was a gambler at heart and if the red die, that was Arthur’s totem, was any indication, so was the Point man.

  
+

Eames killed twenty-two projections. Arthur twenty-one, before the one that was supposed to be the twentieth-two shot him between the eyes. Clear shot. 

Eames won.

+

  
Arthur kneels on the cold, bathroom tiles in the warehouse’s bathroom and he looks up at Eames, with clear, maybe even a bit mocking eyes.

“You’re shameless,” he snorts, but does not move, his palms relaxed on his knees. Waiting.  
Eames chuckles and says, “That I know, darling.”

“What do you want me to do?” Arthur asks. His voice is calm, but his pupils are visibly dilated. Eames’s erection jumps happily in his trousers, tenting them.

“I’d like you to use that smart mouth of yours to good use,” he answers, but when Arthur reaches for his fly, he stops him. “No hands.”

“How predictable,” Arthur snorts, putting his hands back to his own knees, straightening up. “Don’t blame me if I bite something valuable to you off,” he smirks. “By accident of course,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Of course,” Eames huffs a small laugh, and watches as Arthur skillfully pulls the zipper in his trousers down, before nosing at the now open fly, breathing in the smell of Eames’s arousal. The tips of his ears are slightly red and he’s breathing wetly against Eames’s crotch.

“I can’t use my teeth to open the button too,” he says, his words hitting Eames’s dick with a series of warm puffs of air. “You need to help me with this one,” he smirks, looking fully composed except for the slight flushing of his face and ears.

 _Arthur is shameless,_ realizes at this moment Eames and purrs at the new knowledge.

“Do you want me to take it out for you, Arthur?” He asks, aware of his own heavy breathing and hoarse voice, filled with excitement. He is not a teenager, but he’s good at reading people and right now, he knows he’s in for a feast.

“Yes,” Arthur answers and pulls his face away, giving him room to fully open his trousers and push his underwear down enough for his cock and balls to be free. He is fairly well proportioned and knows he does not need to be ashamed, but is curious about Arthur’s reaction anyway. So far the man proved to be a magnificent surprise and Eames wants more, craves more. Wants to know how shameless Arthur really is.

“That good enough?” He asks, giving himself a few strokes, his eyes intent on the man kneeling before him.

“Am I allowed to join or have you changed your mind about my participation?” Smirks Arthur and moves his face forward, licking gingerly at Eames’s dick and fingers and Eames can only growl softly at the back of his throat and move his hands away to grab at the counter.

 _Arthur has done this before,_ is another one of Eames’s wicked revelations, before his brain promptly decides to shut down and enjoy the ride.

“Fuck,” exclaims Eames and pushes forward, nudging Arthur’s lips, wet from the precum and saliva. “Stop playing around and suck it,” he orders and Arthur’s eyes grow impossibly darker, before he sucks the head of Eames’s dick with a low moan and maybe, just maybe Eames has to close his eyes for a few seconds, because the visual.

 _Jesus, the visual,_ he thinks, but then Arthur pulls away and growls at him, “Don’t you dare to close your eyes,” before leaning back in, hollowing his cheeks and taking more of the hot and hard length in, looking straight into Eames’s eyes. So the Forger has to bite his lower lip, because he needs something to distract him from coming too fast inside this eager mouth and if Arthur likes to be watched that much, then he has nothing against that.

Eames’s left hand moves to trace his fingertips around Arthur’s flushed face and then he’s grabbing at his hair, pushing with more force and Arthur’s chokes for a second, but then he just takes it, wants it, loves it and Eames wants to remember. If it never happens again. He wants to have a proof that he had this man. _This man that can kill me with so much as a toothpick_ , he thinks and moans, grabbing harder and licking his lips.

“You love it, don’t you,” he growls, flushed and sweating and with his free hand pulls the phone from his pocket, aiming it at Arthur sucking him like a professional whore. “Smile darling,” he leers and hits the record button and Arthur’s hand shots up, clawing at his knee and he sucks him harder, louder. Hair a mess, face flushed and Eames records it all. He knows his hand is shaking, but it’s going to be the best video ever and Arthur is making very encouraging noises, loosing his cold and calm composure completely.

Eames pulls harder at his hair, holding him in place as he fucks into his face. Obscene, slurping noises, mixing with loud, harsh breathing in the otherwise silent bathroom. “I’m going to come,” he pants lowly, moving the hand from Arthur’s hair to his cheek, his lips, tracing the place when they are stretched around his hard, throbbing cock and is met with a moan that he mirrors easily. “I’m going to come in your throat, pet.”

And it should really be impossible to be more turned on that he is now, but then Arthur pushes him back, with his other hand, takes him deeper than before and clenches his throat around him. His eyes hooded, wild, staring straight at the camera.

And Eames comes, _has to come_ , with a curse, standing up by pure strength of his will and Arthur’s hands, grasping his buttocks as he swallows and slowly pulls Eames softening dick from his mouth. His still clear and crispy suit looks completely out of place when compared to his messed up hair, flushed face and swollen, red lips that Eames wants to lick and fuck with his tongue, just like he did with his cock and when his eyes move lower he can see that the other man is still hard.

He has an idea forming in his head, but then Arthur is getting up, leaning against him and Eames has to wince, because the rough cloth is rubbing against his now very sensitive parts, but then Arthur kisses him and gasps against his plush mouth, “Enjoy the movie, Mr. Eames,” and walks out of the bathroom, leaving flabbergasted albeit very satisfied Eames behind.

 _End_


End file.
